Jonkael
Jonkael '('Jo/ni and Mi/'kael') is a semi-canon pairing between Joni and Mikael. Relationship Joni and Mikael have a specially close chemistry with each other. Mikael first met Joni when he was coaching Candy JEM for a singing contest. Mikael is known to be a bit sensitive to Joni as he has feelings for Joni.Whereas for Joni, her feelings toward him are relatively unknown. Mikael is shown to be rather jealous towards Joni. He rushed to Langkawi after seeing Joni, Mia, Emilia, Sofia, Corey, Charles and Irwin take a group photo together. Another time was when Irwin told him he and Joni were really good friends.Joni also told Mikael that Irwin was a really good vet and was smart and that he was also caring and gentle towards the animals.he is also jealous when Steve said that he was best friends with Joni.He is also shown to be rather protective towards Joni.An example was when Joni had indigestion and he and Irwin cried out in Unison and asked if she was alright. He also tried to save Joni even though he does not know how to swim. Sometimes Mikael's feelings for Joni are deep.One example is when Joni was singing with Irwin and Julian, he thought to himself that he was immature and should have replaced Joni without a second thought.When Steve and Joni were feeding the animals,he had never seen Joni look that happy when she was singing and he admitted that although he may have met Joni first, he had to admit that Joni is a lot happier around Steve. He comes as close as revealing his feelings to Joni in Book 24. Synopsis Reaching For The Stars: Friendship Style With Substance: Savvy Joni asked Mikael to be her model partner for Iris. Happy Holidays!: Travel Mikael immediately flew to Terengganu when he saw the picture that Joni sended to him. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition More Than Friends: Feelings Joni said that he along with Steve was her confidant. Evidence * Mikael has a crush on Joni. This was shown when he almost tried to confess his feeling to her. But it is not fully confirmed whether Joni has feelings for him or not. * Mikael sometimes tries to make Joni jealous but fails in the end. * In More Than Friends: Feelings, when Mia told Joni that if people mistakenly thought that Joni and Mikael were a couple, it would not matter since they were so close to each other while this made Joni blush. Among the Fans Jonkael is one of the most shipped couple in Candy Series. This pairing is supported because the pair shares a close friendship and good chemistry. Another reason might be that this relationship has a love triangle in it.The pair has appeared in a few of Candy Factory's artwork.Currently,the pair is the main focus in four books in sequence: * Reaching For The Stars: Friendship * Happy Holidays!: Travel * Keeping You Waiting: Time Management * Dreams Take Flight: Ambition * More Than Friends: Feelings References Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Candy Meow Pairings Category:Semi-Canon Pairings